7 minutes in Heaven?
by DarkMoonlightStream
Summary: One shot. Rukia is town and gets invited to a party by Orihime and she reluctantly goes. Once at Orihime's house Ichigo, Rukia and the gang play 7 minutes in Heaven at Orihime's "small get together" party. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: How many times must I repeat it? Well? I don't own Bleach.

K this popped into my head when I watched a teen flick with my friends. Hope you like it!

DM~

7 minutes in Heaven?

"Hello?"

"Kuchiki-san! Get over here right away!"

"Inoue? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Everything is fine. It's just that I invited our friends over to have a small get together."

"Ah. How did you know I was even here, or know my number for that matter?"

"…"

"Inoue."

"Oooo. Kuchiki-san I got to go but please can you stop by at Urahara's for me, and get something."

"But I-"

"Yeah? Okay thanks a lot Kuchiki-san! See you here! Bye."

"I wanted to get some R and R." The raven haired shinigami mumbled the last of her interrupted unheard sentence. Rukia sighed. _I wonder what's going on. She thought._

"Urahara. Hey, you in there?" Rukia said as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A voice called out from the inside. A brief moment later the door slid open. "Oh Kuchiki-san you finally get here." Ururu smiled as she looked up at her.

"Uh. Yeah." _Did Inoue tell them I was coming over?_ Rukia thought confused and she kneeled down to Ururu's eye level placing her hand idly on her knee."Is Urahara in there? Inoue called me and said that he had something for her."

"Not for her, but for you."

'Me?" Rukia cocked an eyebrow. "Well, what is it?"

"Come in I'll show it to you." Ururu said and she grabbed the raven haired shinigami's hand and dragged her inside. Rukia grunted a bit as she stumbled to get up and walk properly.

The shop looked unusually quiet and it scared Rukia. "Where is everybody?"

"Around." Ururu said simply. She looked around for a bit before grabbing a box that was lying on the table. "Here, take this and put it on." Ururu pushed the box towards Rukia and into a small room.

"Wait, what? Ururu." The door slid closed on her face.

Rukia reached out a hand and fumbled for a light switch. A light humming sound was heard when Rukia found a light switch and flicked it on. She blinked, her amethyst eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room. She kneeled down carefully placing the box on the floor in front of her. Her slim fingers traced the edges of the box before her hands lifted the lid and she looked inside the box. There was a red plaid skirt, a black spaghetti strap shirt and some black converse. _What the? Are they seriously expecting me to put this on? Ha no, no way._

"Kuchiki-san! Have you put on the outfit already?"

"Ururu I'm not putting this on. I'm sorry."

"What? No! You have too. It's for a very special occasion. Think of Inoue-san and what it would mean to her." Ururu's voice whined from the other side of the door.

"What does Inoue's feeling have to do with me putting on an outfit?"

"Please?"

Rukia sighed defeated. "Alright. I'll put it on I'll be out in a sec."

"Arigato gozaimasu Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia grumbled angrily as she undressed and quickly slipped on the outfit. She opened the sliding door with a light scowl.

Ururu turned around and smiled_. I knew this would look great on Kuchiki-san! Yes another achievement!_ The black haired little girl thought to herself happily. "Kuchiki-san don't be mad be glad."

"Where'd you get that catchphrase from?" Rukia said looking over at her with a puzzled expression. Her hands meanwhile placed her usual blue dress and sandals into the box. Said box was grabbed and put on a shelf by Ururu.

"T.V."

"Ah."

"So follow it."

"What?" Rukia blinked.

"Smile." Ururu ordered and Rukia faked a grin. "Like you mean it Kuchiki-san." The raven haired shinigami sighed annoyed and finally smiled lightly. "There you go. Now head on over to Inoue-san's place before it gets late." Ururu said and she smiled softly.

Before walking out Rukia placed a hand on the wooden door and looked over her shoulder. "Thanks Ururu." She smiled a sincere smile before turning back around and walking away towards Orihime's apartment.

"You're welcome." Ururu said and closed the door.

"Job well done Ururu-chan." Urahara said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You think, Kisuke-san?" Ururu turned around with a bright expression.

"Yup. I knew that if Rukia-chan came in here with no threatening people around and just you, she'd be more vulnerable." The shopkeeper smiled. "Now the rest is up to Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah. If that idiot can read a hint." Yoruichi said walking towards them and stopping behind Urahara.

The two of them snickered.

"Kuchiki-san you made it! And you went to Urahara's." Orihime said excitedly when she opened the door. She smiled and clasped her hands together as she eyed the raven haired shinigami up and down.

"So you noticed." Rukia said blankly. Her expression was soon replaced with a light scowl and she crossed her arms. "Inoue what the hell was the idea of me going over there and putt-"

"No time Kuchiki-san get in." Orihime interrupted her and pulled her inside.

"Wait! You still haven't answered me!"

"Guess who got here guys?" Orihime said aloud interrupting the shinigami again and Rukia froze.

Everyone turned around and blinked. Kuchiki Rukia was here. In a skirt. A short skirt.

"Rukia!" Everyone greeted.

_Huh? _The raven haired shinigami was dumbstruck.

"Come Kuchiki-san." Orihime grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her through the crowd and into her kitchen. "She's here!" Orihime announced and brought Rukia in front of her.

"What the hell is going on?" Rukia asked.

"Alright let's get this party started." Tatsuki said grinning.

"Hey! Answer me!" The raven haired shinigami yelled annoyed that everyone kept interrupting her.

"Everyone let's party!" Tatsuki yelled as she walked out the kitchen and held a can of beer over her head.

"Yeah!" Was the crowd's enthusiastic response.

"Matte!" Rukia's cries were not heard and instead drowned out.

"Okay guys. Everything is going according to plan. Now all we need to do is get Kuchiki-san to lighten up. Get her drunk, buzzed, and the rest. Let operation Get Rukia Drunk a.k.a GRD commence." Uryu said his glasses shining.

"Hai!" Orihime, Sado, and Tatsuki responded. The 4 teenagers were in a corner of Orihime's apartment trying to act casual but failing at it.

"Wait." Sado paused and thought. "Why don't we just get Ichigo to get her drunk?"

"Your right!" Orihime grinned. "Kurosaki-kun is the main target in order to get past Kuchiki-san's defenses. "

"Well I guess that can work too." Uryu said thinking it over. "It'd be a lot easier." The Quincy paused. "Yeah let Kurosaki do all the work while we watch."

"Like hell Ichigo will go up to Rukia. Ever since she got here he has been all nervous. He is such a prune." Tatsuki said annoyed at her friend's shyness.

"That's where you come in Arisawa-san. You will convince Kurosaki to go up to Kuchiki-san, offer her a beer and get her drunk." Uryu instructed.

"Me? What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Tatsuki argued.

"Tatsuki-chan you're his oldest friend. Talk to him and boost his confidence. Without being suspicious of course." Orihime encouraged.

Tatsuki sighed. "Fine I'll try to convince him." She had no choice even if she didn't want to do it.

"Convince who?" Ichigo asked. Everyone froze and Orihime screamed. "Inoue what happened?" The orange haired teenager asked bewildered.

"N-Nothing. I was just startled. He-he." Orihime said grinning nervously and rubbing the back of her head as she hid herself behind Uryu.

"Ah. Anyways convince who? What are you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked making everyone panic.

"We're trying to help Tatsuki get this guy to fall in love with her." Uryu said quickly.

"What?" Tatsuki yelled and the Quincy gave her a pointed look. _Damn you._ She thought keeping her dark aura under control. "Yes Ichigo what _Uryu_ said." Tatsuki emphasized through gritted teeth.

"No way." Ichigo said not believing them.

"What? I can fall in l-lo-_love _too you know." Tatsuki said and grimaced slightly. The orange haired teenager looked at her puzzled.

"Ichigo," Sado spoke up grabbing said teen's attention. "Is it true that you lov-" Sado was about to say but was interrupted by Uryu who hit him in the gut.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "What were you going to say?"

"Muh." Sado grunted realizing his mistake.

"Ahahah. You guys." Tatsuki laughed nervously as she flapped her hand at them. "Come Ichigo we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I said come, Ichigo." Tatsuki said and Ichigo feeling her dark aura rising again did not protest.

The other three teenagers stayed behind and sighed relief once the pair was out of ear shot.

"Where's Kuchiki?" Tatsuki asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Ichigo responded blushing slightly.

"You're her friend."

"So?" The orange haired teen said stubbornly.

Tatsuki sighed. This was going to be a long night. Mizuiro walked by with a tray and she grabbed a slice of watermelon.

"Arisawa-san that's for-" Mizuiro protested. Those watermelon slices were for the girls he invited. Tatsuki tilted her head to him her hair covering one of her eyes. "Um. You know what keep it. My treat." Mizuiro said nervously and left with his tray.

"Tatsuki what gives?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? What are you blabbing about?" Tatsuki said as she took a bite of her watermelon slice.

"You're acting weird. And besides that you're the one who brought me over here to talk about something. What is it?"

"I'm not weird. You're just stupid." She muttered through a mouthful of watermelon.

"What?" Ichigo yelled. "Why I'm I stupid?"

Tatsuki closed her eyes. _Okay time to bring operation GRD to life. Here I go. _Tatsuki threw her watermelon slice on the floor startling Ichigo. "It's not fair!" She wailed closing her eyes and thumping on her friend's chest.

"Guh. What's not fair?" Ichigo asked scared. He had never seen her acting like this. She must be really drunk. He thought.

"For Rukia-san."

"What wrong with Rukia?" Ichigo asked getting concerned immediately. "Tatsuki, answer me." He scowled.

She opened one eye, before closing it again. "Poor girl." Tatsuki sniffed. "She has to support being all alone. With no one to protect her." Tatsuki pretended to be as emotional as she could.

"From what?" Ichigo asked sternly grabbing his friend by the shoulders. He would never let anything hurt Rukia. Never.

"From-uh-" Tatsuki searched her mind for an excuse. "From the men's clutches." She made her own hands into claws to emphasize her point.

"What are you talking about? Rukia would never let herself be-" Tatsuki interrupted him by grabbing his face and making it face towards where Rukia currently was.

Rukia was drinking punch and it looked like she was texting as three boys were near her, eyeing her. Ichigo immediately tensed and freed himself from Tatsuki's hold. He proceeded to walk over there but Tatsuki stopped him.

"Wait!" She called.

"What?" He growled.

"Um. After you finish with the whole protecting Rukia and stuff, uh-give her a watermelon slice."

"No."

"Why not?" She yelled.

"I'm not a dweeb Tatsuki."

"Huh?"

"I know that the watermelon is spiked. Maybe you should go easy on the alcohol." He looked at her she had her mouth open, offended. "Besides I don't want Rukia getting drunk and doing something stupid. Like a scene." Ichigo gave her a pointed look.

Tatsuki clenched her fists. "You idiot. It's a party not a nun fest. Let her have fun." Ichigo considered this and she smirked getting an idea. "I mean I'd rather it be you who gave her the watermelon slice then those guys over there." Ichigo expression told her that he had no idea of what was going on, so she pointed with her chin back at Rukia. When the orange haired teen turned around he saw that Rukia. His Rukia was being offered a watermelon slice.

"That's it." He growled and stomped over to Rukia's location.

"Ichigo you are a dweeb when it comes to Rukia." Tatsuki smirked and looked over to where the others still where. She winked and gave them a thumbs up sign and Sado gave a thumbs up right back.

"Tatsuki sure knows how to act huh, Ishida-kun." Orihime asked.

"That she does." Uryu smiled at her. The 4 teens gathered up again and watched as the Quincy make a phone call to a certain shop keeper. The line rang and then someone answered. "It's a go." Uryu stated and there was commotion on the other line.

"Rukia." Ichigo said as he stood in front of her and glared at the other guys.

"Ichigo." The raven haired girl looked up at him.

The orange haired teen gave a death glare to the other guys as he considered beating them up. _If I do that someone will call the cops. And I'll get framed. And Inoue's party would be thrashed. Son of a Bitch._ Ichigo growled annoyed. _There's no way I can teach these punks a lesson without getting in deep shit. _He paused._ And Rukia. _Ichigo looked back over at said girl who gave him an innocent concerned look. He stared down at his arm, Rukia was holding onto it with both of her hands, a way of telling him to calm down. He looked back up at her eyes. _I can't upset her. She'd be worried if I got hurt or thrown in jail she'd think it was her fault._ Ichigo sighed. "Let's go." He ordered her as he got her arm and pulled her towards the kitchen his eyes not leaving the other guys', threatening them.

Once in the kitchen Ichigo let go of her arm. It was dark only a small light bulb was their source of light. Ichigo stumbled through the kitchen until he found the sink. He placed his hands on it and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

Rukia cleared her throat. "Uh. Are you alright?"

"No."

"Ichigo." Rukia didn't know what to say. He turned around to face her and he looked at her for a moment. Ichigo then walked up to her. "What are you doing?"

He did not respond and instead backed her up against a wall. Her eyes went slightly wide and Ichigo lightly scowled. His hand went up to her cheek and he cupped it.

"I don't want anyone to feed you a watermelon slice besides me." Ichigo took the chance to lean in since Rukia was still surprised trying to get what he had just said through her mind.

Their lips brushed and she closed her eyes. Their heavy breathing mixed together and as Ichigo was about to kiss Rukia someone flicked a switch making the other lights in the kitchen light up. They broke away from each other startled at the sudden brightness in the room.

Glasses flashed. "Ah. There you are. I've been looking for you two." Uryu smirked.

"Ishida. What the hell you barging in for?" Ichigo yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Sorry Kurosaki but there's no door I wouldn't call it barging in exactly. I think-"

"Oh shut up." Ichigo growled.

"Interrupt something, did I?" Uryu smirked making the orange haired teen snarl lightly. "Inoue-san asked me to get you two."

"For what?" Rukia asked as though nothing had just happened.

"We're going to play a game." The Quincy's glasses flashed again. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other nervously.

"Okay now that everyone is here, you can close the door Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked innocently.

Everyone was sitting in a circle besides a closet. They were in Orihime's room. The people in the room consisted of Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuki, Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro, and the girls that Mizuiro had invited and a few others.

"Okay everyone-" Orihime began only to be interrupted.

"Inoue, sorry but who's taking care of the other people?" Ichigo asked jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Um-" She thought.

"Don't worry about them Inoue-san. I talked to them that they should not take advantage of your home, or else." Uryu said the last part darkly and pushed up his glasses. The teens looked at him.

"Why thank you Ishida-kun!" Orihime smiled. "Oh so yes everybody grab a piece of paper. Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun please sit." Said teens shrugged and sat down. "Now remember to not show what you draw on the paper to anybody. You know how to play right?"

"I don't." Rukia admitted with a slight frown.

"What are we even playing again?" Ichigo asked.

"7 minutes in heaven." Orihime stated blankly.

"What? No I'm out!" He yelled.

"Scared are we Kurosaki?" Uryu smirked.

"I' am not." Ichigo retorted.

"How do you play 7 minutes in heaven?" Rukia asked.

"Well you-" Uryu began to say.

"No! Don't listen to them Rukia they'll just-"

"Ichigo calm down. Why don't you just explain it to her then?" Sado said.

The orange haired teen grunted. "Well. You-"

"Ha! Looks like Ichigo doesn't know how to play." Keigo laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Everyone be quiet and sit down. Now!" Tatsuki yelled. Everyone quickly sat down as Tatsuki's dark aura rose again.

"Demonic." Sado muttered and the teens nodded making Tatsuki roll her eyes.

"Kuchiki-san 7 minutes in heaven is simple." Orihime began to explain. "Okay in the slip of paper you get you have to draw something and don't show it to anybody." She held up an index finger. "When you're done place it into this um- hat thing. He-he sorry I couldn't find a bowl. So yeah someone then will pick a paper out and if the slip is yours you go into the closet with them. But don't say who you are. Got it?"

"Mhm." Rukia nodded.

"Everyone begin." Orihime smiled and began to draw on her paper.

Ichigo- Black Sun

Rukia- White Moon

Uryu- A Cross

Orihime- A Tiara

Sado- Tiger

Tatsuki- Boxer's Glove

Mizuiro- Playboy bunny

Keigo- Lines?

Girls Mizuiro brought- Heart and Star

"Hmm since it's my party I get to pick who goes first." Orihime said her index finger on her chin. "Kuchiki-san?"

"Huh?"

"You go first. Go and pick a paper from the hat." Orihime smiled. No one noticed that a certain orange haired teen tensed up.

"Uh-okay." Rukia said not knowing what to expect. She stood up and walked over to the hat. Her hand reached out and grabbed a slip of paper and she carefully opened it. The raven haired shinigami stared at it for a bit. "A Black Sun."

Rukia was still looking down at the paper until a shadow came over her. She looked up to see Ichigo standing in front of her, he was slightly blushing. He quickly took her hand and pulled her into the closet.

"Alright 7 minutes starting now!" Tatsuki yelled excitedly as soon as the closet door closed. _Ha no way are those two going to last __**only**__ 7 minutes. Might as well give them an hour. _She thought and grinned to herself.

"Yes!" Orihime whispered excitedly. "Uryu-kun it worked just like you said!"

"It wouldn't have been possible without you Orihime-chan." Uryu smiled as Orihime hugged him and kissed his cheek making the Quincy blush slightly.

"You two love birds take it outside." Tatsuki teased.

"Well operation Get Rukia Drunk might have failed. But that just comes to prove that you don't need alcohol to solve problems." Sado said with small smile.

"What the Hell!" Keigo yelled. He was horrified that his friends were acting all so close to each other. _And Ishida off all people got kissed by Orihime. Why is this happening?_ The teen thought just about ready to cry.

"I'll take care of it." Sado said. He stood up and walked Keigo, Mizuiro, and the other girls outside.

"Oh well. Come on ladies lets go find our own closet." Mizuiro grinned and the girls giggled. He and the other girls then began to walk away.

"Wait Mizuiro! You glutton! Let me borrow one!" Keigo yelled as he ran after them.

Inside the closet.

"Rukia. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Ichigo said a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Actually." She bit her lip nervously. "I wanted to finish what we couldn't start earlier." Rukia said moving closer to him.

"R-really?" Ichigo stuttered and blushed again.

"Yes." Rukia smiled up at him.

Ichigo smiled at her and cupped her cheek once again. He leaned down, his lips hovering above hers. Rukia stood on her tippy toes and closed the distance between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Ichigo leaned on the wall and his hands drifted down to her waist. Ichigo ran his tongue over Rukia's lips asking permission which she gladly granted. Their tongues wrestled with each other. Rukia deepened the kiss more by standing up straighter and her hands wound up in Ichigo's hair. He pulled her up a bit to him and he groaned when Rukia rolled her tongue inside his mouth. Not wanting to stay behind Ichigo managed to produce a growl making Rukia shudder slightly. A minute later they broke apart gasping for air.

"Wow." Rukia exhaled.

Ichigo panted a bit before he gained his composure. He hesitated asking his question that had been on his mind far long that he could remember. "Rukia." Ichigo licked his lips. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked blushing.

Rukia's face lit up and she grinned as she jumped on him, making them fall on the floor with her on the top. She lay on top of him and kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?" She smiled biting her lower lip. She was glowing with happiness.

"Yea." Ichigo smiled. Glad that now Rukia was officially his and that she was happy.

"So you guys planned everything out huh?" Ichigo asked.

About half an hour of making out in the closet later the two teens finally steeped out to find that everyone had left Orihime's room. But when they walked into Orihime's living room they found a surprise. Tatsuki and Sado were laughing as they battled each other in a video game. While Uryu was sitting on a recliner chair and Orihime was on his lap, both of them smiling.

"Hope you're not too mad at us." Uryu said.

"Nah. I'm kind of glad actually." Ichigo smiled.

"_We're_ kind of glad." Rukia emphasized.

Urahara and Yoruichi had been in on the whole plan too and they were right, it was a success. Not only were Rukia and Ichigo their targets but their friends as well. Uryu with Orihime on his lap both sitting in the recliner smiling at each other. They had been going out just recently and enjoyed their time together thoroughly. Sado and Tatsuki were just friends, well more like brother and sister. But there was that special spark between them two. Hey punched and hit each other playfully as they continued to play their video game. As for Ichigo and Rukia, they were sitting on the couch. She was sitting between his legs leaning onto his chest, his hands around her waist. He then leaned down a bit to whisper something in her ear which made her laugh and turn around to kiss him on the cheek but he quickly moved his face a bit and stole a kiss. That night after cleaning up the after mess of the party and saying goodbye, Ichigo and Rukia walked home together holding hands, in the moonlight as boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
